The Namikaze Branch Family
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: Here is a story that figures Naruto not being neglected by his family, but him being ashamed of himself for letting his family down. This story is up for adoption! The Summary along with information about this story is inside. Pairing Naruto/(OC/Girls/Harem). Good Namikaze Family! Strong!Naruto. Brother and Sister Namikazes!Triplets! If you want to adopt this story PM me.


**This is not a neglected Naruto story but an Ashamed Naruto story!**

**Pairing**: Naruto/OC girls

**OC**: They are from different animas, manga, books and shows.

**Summary and things to know**: Well Naruto's parents are alive and love and care for him like the son he is. He holds the soul of the Kyubi and his sister Mito holds the yang while his brother Menma holds the yin. However, he is unable to mold chakra and he tries so hard to use it but fails. His mother and father are proud of him for trying his best but he feels like he is a failure to the family name. He however learns Fūinjutsu, advance reading, taijutsu, and work out exercises that pushes him to the limit.

However, one day Naruto over hears two conversations. One with his parents and Jiraiya with how his brother and sister are a part of the prophecy and that the focus should be on them and not Naruto this gets him a slap from Kushina and being yelled at by Minato saying that he won't just leave Naruto alone just to favor his other siblings, he agrees however to train his siblings a little harder but not to much since he wants them to enjoy their childhood. The other conversation is with the elders saying that Naruto can't become a ninja saying he has no talent and he can't even mold chakra which is unacceptable. He hears them argue about for a long time and after each passing moment feels more letdown knowing that he is nothing to the shonbi program and that he has to change to make things better for his family and village. He decides to leave and train on his own to become stronger.

So, in the middle of the day Naruto is planning on how to get out of the village until he runs into his best friend Thalia. She is the only one he considers his true friend since apparently no one wants to play with someone who can't use chakra. [Thalia's life is the same but no monster or demigod stuff but he brother Jason is truly dead] She likes him for who he is and understands a little bit of how he feels. He tell her that he is leaving the village soon on his own. She understands since he told her about his life and is ashamed of it. The day he leaves his parents find out he is missing and start searching for him. Naruto with his belongs and scrolls on ninja training, including a scroll o the eight gates, is found by his mother who asks him to come back home. Naruto explains why he is leaving and why he has to do this. Kushina cries and is about to try again when Thalia paralyzes with a lightning jutsu. Naruto is surprised to see her and asks what he is doing here and she replies that she is going with him and saying with her drunk of a mother anymore. So, Naruto says goodbye one last time before disappearing with Thalia.

The genin age is 15 and 16. Also just saying this now Kin, Doru, and Zaku are leaf nin with Kabote as there sensei with Tayuya and Jirbia(fatso) being on a team with Menma and Anko as there sensei for each of them defected from Sound when Orochimaru tried to experiment on them. Next is a timeskip to the preliminary part of the chunin exam. However, things are different for there are 15 rookies plus Gai's team, the sand team, fourteen rogue-nin with two others that are not participating(Miya and Anna), a mist team that includes Haku and zabuza as a sensei, and a cloud team. Making a total of forty. Now the Rogue-nin are Naruto and a group he has gathered in his travels. The rogue-nin have different skill sets. Back when Naruto was first starting out the Kyubi's soul was leaving his body slowly over the years to go into Mito and Menma's bodies. However, before he left he gave Naruto two gifts. One was to fix his body so he can mold chakra and use his chakra which will grow over time for his to use. Think of the yellow cloak he uses in the war. The second is a chakra enchanted set of chess(shogi) pieces to create a peerage that will give the DNA of the Namikaze family so when he went back to the village his peerage would be a branch family to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan. Naruto however had 2% of Kyubi's soul to help control the chakra. He only need one percent but the other percent was for safe keeping. The matches are on there way and far there are 17 people that passed which included 9 Rogue-nin. The last match was Garra vs the King because each one of the peerage had a cloak and a mask saying what piece they were. When Naruto revealed who he was the whole crowd of Leaf-nin were shocked to find out that Naruto was the king. The match begin with Naruto having little difficulty as first, but that all changed when Garra started using new sand called iron sand that made Naruto open the gates which shock the leaf-nin and his parents. He open up to five gates but didn't help so he want to the sixth gate that started to break the iron sand. However, that changed again when he saw Shukiku's face appear and fire a giant air bullets that made Naruto go to the seventh gate and use the Midday Tiger. Lucky Minato put up a barrier to protect everyone on the outside. Naruto having a enough open the last gate that shocked everyone. and finished Garra off. When he powered down everyone saw a seal that was glowing that was a safety switch that prevented him from turning to ash. The matches for the Finals had been decided and everyone left. However Naruto and his peerage met up with his family and he was greet by a crying mother and proud father. His siblings were happy to see him back home. Naruto introduced his family to his peerage which were!

Peerage: King is obviously Naruto, leader of the group.  
>Queen: Thalia(Percy Jackson) with very high lightning release(can turn herself into lightning to fight) and can open 7 gates if needed, second in command.<br>Rook: Davis(Digimon) with Magna release that he could use to make weapons and armor out of his own chakra and make weapons stronger; he is the blacksmith of the group and now works for TenTen's family.  
>Rook: Xenovia(High school DxD) is a swordswoman that uses a giant sword; a hunter of the group that hunts missing nin that are Low B and lower.<br>Knight: Miya(sekirei) who is a wondering swordwoman looking a place to call home, the Den Mother.  
>Knight: Akame Render(akame ga kill) is a girl that was trained to be an assassin at a you age along with her sister until they were force to fight until one was dead. Is a bounty hunter.<br>Bishop: Anna(Shaman King) she is a ninja that uses all five elements and with he beads can control summon that are ally or enemy; she is the trainer for she makes sure that everyone in the group trains.  
>Bishop: Kari(Digimon) has light release that can many things that can making a bow and arrow to angel wings, does chores such as cooking and cleaning.<br>Pawn: Fang(Maximum Ride) he has been experimented on by orchimaru that now has wings that are black and was part of the group that deflected and also ice release; he is a hunter.  
>Pawn: Lisanna(Fairy Tail) has Soul release that she can shapeshift her body parts into animal, beast, satan, and the Kyubi. Naruto gave he the other percent of Kyubi's soul. She is a bartender when out to make money.<br>Pawn: Jin(yu yu hakusho) has amazing wind release and can fly. Hunter  
>Pawn: Ty Lee(The Last Air Bender) has amazing Taijutsu and a few fire jutsu. Entertainer<br>Pawn: Toph(The Last Air Bender) blind but has amazing earth release and is a sensor. Hunter  
>Pawn: Yuffie(Final Fantasy) is amazing a long range weaponary and is a hunter.<br>Pawn: Seras(Hellsing) was experimented on by orchimaru and has now a bloodline of vampire abilities besides drinking blood, hunter.  
>Pawn: Black Star(Soul Eater) he is a swordsmen and uses kenjutsu and taijutsu and his dream is to win against every kage with just that; he is also a hunter.<p>

Naruto explained that he was Golden fire and that he is an author of many books. His parents and siblings are speechless but don't care for that were glad to have there son home. The story continues from there afterward.

**The rest of the story will be made by the author with the help of me if the want my help and want this story! If you have and issue with the peerage then contact me and we can figure out something, but I rather keep it as it is. So, PM if you have an interest in the story want to have it.**


End file.
